


Scheherazade

by britishshoe



Series: Siken Series [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishshoe/pseuds/britishshoe
Summary: Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lakeand dress them in warm clothes again.





	Scheherazade

“I had a dream.”

“Tell me.”

Jiyong stretches his arms high above his head, Seunghyun wrapping around his middle and lying his head against his chest. The noontime sun is filtering in past the cream colored curtains, painting a line of soft white light on the bed.

“It was so beautiful,” he runs his fingers along his stomach, rippling his smooth flesh. “There were fields as far as the eye could see.”

“What kind of fields?” Jiyong’s fingers skate down his spine to land comfortable and flat in the middle of his back.

“Flowers. Pink and white,” he answers after a pause for recollection. “They were as high as your shoulders. You were dancing through them like they would never end.”

“Did they?” Jiyong pulls the blankets up over Seunghyun’s bare hips, tucking the edges under his own legs.

“Yes,” Seunghyun furrows his brow, but Jiyong can’t see that. “It was like I blinked and it was night, and suddenly I was in this frosted pasture. I chased a horse as if I expected to catch it, and it led me to water.”

“What happened at the water?” He continues his dance of fingers to flesh, pinpointing his partner’s vertebrae. “What did you find?”

“You,” Seunghyun holds onto him a little tighter, wrapping his arms underneath his body and squeezing.

“What was I doing?” Jiyong leans down to kiss his head, feeling the arms around him relax.

“You had a body on the bank,” he answers, pausing for Jiyong’s comment that never comes. “You were wrapping it in a fleece blanket and hefting it onto the horse.”

“So the horse had been looking for me?” He reaches to the nightstand and takes a sip of water from his glass.

“I think maybe when I really try to picture it, you were on the horse when it was running all that way,” there is another pause and Jiyong feels the dampness of tears against his chest. He wraps his arms loosely over Seunghyun, pulling the blankets even higher to rest under his chin.

“When I saw the body on the horse, it was me.” He breathes out, almost a sigh.

“Were you,” Jiyong takes a beat to structure his quandary. “Were you-”

“No,” Seunghyun sniffles softly and burrows his face further into the flesh before him. “But I was unconscious.”

“Did that scare you? To see yourself like that?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Seunghyun looks up at him and Jiyong dabs a thumb over his cheek.

“Then why are you crying, sweet boy?” He smiles at him with all of his teeth and gums, brushing his bangs from his face with the other hand.

“You saved my life,” Seunghyun averts his eyes, laughing a shy little laugh that only lasts a second. “You took me home and changed my clothes, and I came alive. Then it went blank.”

“Is that when you woke up?” Jiyong is now holding his head in his hands like a child, running his thumbs under his eyes and up over his temples to soothe his frowning face. Seunghyun looks at him thoughtfully, warming at the tired smile that is being offered to him. He lets him wipe his tears away before he speaks resolutely.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then when?” Jiyong whispers, gently releasing his face so that his head can rest back against his chest. Seunghyun has his head quirked up so they can still see one another, a gentle smile spreading over his face.

“Close your eyes and picture it,” he challenges, waving his hand down over his face to simulate covered eyes. Jiyong humors him, settling his head down on his pillows.

“Go on,” he urges, giggling with a shake of his head.

“We’re in that flower field from before,” Seunghyun has propped himself up, and breathes in heavily as if he can smell the outside air. He fixes his eyes on Jiyong’s face to see him scrunch his nose impatiently. “And you look so beautiful.”

“Is that part necessary to the vision?” He grumbles, a subtle flush giving him away (like it always does).

“Yes,” Seunghyun is smiling like a fool as he whispers in his ear. “It’s the most important part.”

“Ok, then I’m beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear as he speaks. “You are so beautiful, and I am cutting an apple with my pocket knife while you smell each and every flower.”

“Don’t they all smell the same?” Jiyong cracks his right eye at him briefly.

“Not in my dream, they don’t,” Seunghyun places his hand in front of his eyes. “Mind the rules. Listen. I’m feeding you pieces of the apple.”

“Is it fresh?” He whispers though he doesn’t intend to.

“Plucked straight from the tree,” his smile is obvious even to Jiyong who can’t see it. “Bright green, crisp, and cold. The flowers dance in the wind while you eat slices off the blade.”

Jiyong sighs happily as if he remembers the taste. Seunghyun can’t help but place a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“And then what?” Jiyong giggles, trying hard not to open his eyes.

“Then,” Seunghyun leans in close to him, head sharing the pillow. “Then, I woke up.”

**Author's Note:**

> creative moments fewer and further between lately. all the stuff i have in progress i’m chipping at, but i thought i’d write a short fic for this short Siken poem. i hope everyone enjoys it!  
> EDIT: hello all my dear VIPS! if you enjoy these siken series fics PLEASE consider donating to the poet who wrote the source material! in march poet Richard Siken suffered a stroke. Copper Canyon Press is fundraising for his recovery https://www.gofundme.com/f/sikenstrokerecovery


End file.
